Taillow Crossing
by MisterMakar
Summary: Dirk is picked on by his family and bullies at school. But can one Taillow change that?


**_Taillow Crossing  
_****You are reading: Chapter One**

**(NOTE Please review! I want to know what you think and all. Thanks!)**

"Dirk, get me the camera, NOW."

"Y-Yes Mom..."

A young boy, clothed in light colors, ran and got a camera for his mom. _I hate my life! My mother screams at me all day, my Treecko hates me, and if he doesn't obey me I can't catch anymore Pokémon! Ah... I feel so alone..._

"What took you so long? It's only down on the bench! You are so useless!"

Dirk Campfield, a beginning Pokémon trainer. That was this boy's name. He had recently recieved a Treecko from the Hoenn Pokémon master, Professor Birch. He had of course picked Treecko. However, this Treecko held a grudge against all humans. He won't listen to anything you say - tell him to use Bullet Seed and he'll use Scratch. Tell him to use Absorb and he'll use Quick Attack. He never liked humans, and never would.

But that will all change soon.

Dirk walked to school with his best friend, Yoh, and Yoh's Swampert. Whenever a bully hurt Dirk or Yoh, Swampert attacked them with it's most powerful attack, Earthquake. Dirk loved Swampert, and he really wished he would have picked Mudkip - or even Torchic for that matter - over Treecko. Dirk and Yoh walked past the Pokémon Center, where they saw all sorts of Pokémon!

"Heh heh! If it isn't Roach-Face and Yoh Mamma!"

Dirk and Yoh turned around, and saw Rou Makai, the school's bully, and the only kid ever to beat Liza and Tate, the Mossdeep gym leaders.

"What do you want Makai?"

"Heh heh... nothing, really. Just a Pokémon battle."

"HAH! You're nothing! Swampert'll crush ya!"

"Oh? Then why not raise the stakes...?" A grin appeared on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"This-" He pointed to a kid in back of him "-is Yokai. Why don't we have a double battle, then?"

"Alright! You're on!"

Dirk's eyes widened. He... no... he just couldn't... Treecko wouldn't listen to a word he said. He gave up. "Fine..."

It was Dirk and Yoh versus Rou and Yokai.

Yoh started the battle. "Alright then! Go, Swampert!" Swampert ran into the field, ready for anything.

Yokai took out a Pokéball, and shouted "You ready? I sure hope so! Get 'em MACHAMP!"

Dirk and Yoh stared at the mighty beast. It had four hands, and it looked like it could strangle just about anything. "MACHAMPPPPPPP!" It screamed.

Dirk, embarassed, looked around and sighed. "Go... Treecko..."

Treecko came out, and lay down right on the ground, hands behind his head.

"OH MY GOD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rou and Yokai both cracked up until their faces turned purple.

"Gahaha... fine then. Gooooo! VENUSAUR!"

Venusaur came out, and the battle was ready to commence.

"Machamp! Take down that pathetic excuse for a mouse with Cross Chop!"

It whacked Treecko so hard, it nearly fainted before contact. Just like that, Dirk was out of the match.

"Gyahahaha!" The duo laughed like mad.

"Swampert, you have to get revenge for Dirk! Hit them both with your mighty Earthquake!"

"SWAMPEEERT!"

Surprisingly, this knocked Venusaur out cold, but Machamp was still up... not down yet...

"It's not as low leveled as your stupid Swampert! Say, Machamp! A CROSS CHOP'LL TO IT GOOD!"

And like that, Swampert fainted.

"Gyahaha! WE'RE NOT DONE YET! Machamp, whack little mousey here into oblivion!"

Machamp ran toward Dirk very quickly. Was he going to die?!?!

Machamp made a fist, his arm hurled toward Dirk...

"TAILOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

A small bird appeared, and blocked the Machamp's punch.

"Ah! A Taillow! Damned bird... get out of the way!"

Taillow signaled at Dirk, telling Dirk to use him as if he was Dirk's own Pokémon.

"Time for revenge, Yokai! TAILLOW! SHOW 'EM WHAT YA GOT! WING ATTACK!!!"

Taillow roughly hurt the Machamp, and like that it was done.

"I- WHAT THE FRICK? I was... I... a TAILLOW KILLING A MACHAMP! I HATE YOU AND WISH YOU DIED, TAILLOW!"

"Taillow!" Taillow looked at the dead Machamp with pride.

Yokai and Rou ran away. Dirk looked back at Yoh, only to find out Yoh wasn't there.

Dirk looked lovingly at Taillow, and Taillow looked back.

"Taillow... are you saying you want to be my Pokémon, and travel across Hoenn with me?"

"TAILLOW!" Taillow nodded with a huge grin.

"Of course! Cummon, let's go home. No school for a couple years, now that I'm a trainer!"

"Taillow!"

And the two set off...

Deep, behind the Pokémon Center, and Electrode gazed at Taillow with mad eyes.

"I knew Rou was too weak to take out that pest. The boss has to do everything themselves..."


End file.
